


Let's Do The Time Warp Again

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [13]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Song Inspired, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie is left to take Jackie out to the theatre one night after Stuart has to bow out. Only thing is the tickets state that costume is COMPULSARY! What's the show and who are they dressing up as?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do The Time Warp Again

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Robbie was going to kill Stuart, he didn't care whether it was Ronan's parent's evening at school. He bought the tickets, so he should stick to his promise and take Jackie to see the bloody musical and not delegate the task to him. Especially when there was a strict dress code for this performance's audience.

* * *

Jackie was excited, Rocky Horror was one of her favourite musicals and Stuart had gotten her tickets to see the current stage performance for her birthday. The fact that it was now Robbie that was taking her to see it, didn't dampen her spirits one bit.

So, here she stood in her bathroom getting ready. Yeah, you could call her a stick in the mud, but Janet was her favourite character, so that was who she was dressing up as. After all, Janet was the most caring of all the characters, even if she was a bit of a prude.

* * *

Robbie cursed himself again as he adjusted the wig again. Why did he have to prefer this character over the rest of them? It was bad enough that he had to take Jackie to see the bloody musical, but the fact that he had to dress up like this in the first place was beyond the realms of a best friend.

Yeah, he could have just listened to Stuart and went as Brad, but Brad was just too vanilla for him. Eddie was a possibility, but the fact that he would need all that fake blood just creeped him out. Especially after all the blood they see at work. As for Rocky. There was no way in hell he was going as that wimp. He would have had to shave his chest for that role and the only way he was going to shave his chest was if it started snowing in hell.

* * *

Jackie was standing outside the theatre waiting on Robbie, expecting him to come waltzing up in a dorky suit and glasses, pretending to be the Brad to her Janet. After all, that was what she and Stuart always did. However, she did not expect to see Robbie dressed the way he was.

Jackie could barely keep her laugh in when she eyed Robbie struggling down the street in fishnets, high-heels, garter belt and corset. He even had the wig and make up and pearl necklace.

Robbie had decided to dress as Dr Frank-N-Furter.

**Author's Note:**

> Time Warp from Rocky Horror


End file.
